In the Dream World of Traverse Town (Psychemon's Story)
Psychemon wakes up in Traverse Town Psychemon: What is this place? I'm in... Traverse Town? Hey! What happen to my Clothes? I guess Yen Sid make some Magic's for us. But where Shoutmon and the others? I remember that we got separated from ENeME attacked... And then I think I got the Crest. So... This must be the Sleeping world. My partner's Xros Loader, it just summon on my hands when we needed most. Okay.... It's started. ???: Ku Ku Ku... Where's your portal? They saw Kululu over there Kululu: It take something special to jump between the grounds without one. Psychemon: Who are you? Kululu: Kululu. Psychemon: What are talking about the "Portal"? Kululu: You should tell me you're name, before I tell you. Psychemon: Psychemon. Kululu: Nice to meet you. Portals are like gateways that link up our worlds. Apparently, the world you and I are standing in right now- well, there are two copies of it. It's been sort of split in half. Portal are what let people like is cross between them. Psychemon: There can be two of a world? Kululu: The world is as many things as people need it to be. The concept that we all live in the same world- that's just in our heads. Surely you knew? I'll tell you what, Psychemon. I've got a little errand for you. Psychemon: No thank you, I'm not interesting it. He's gonna leave Kululu: What? At least hear me out! I'm looking for a two keronians name Pururu and Taruru, and and they are the key to the Portal. And on the other side, who knows who we'll find? Maybe even your friend... Shoutmon, Ku Ku Ku. He heard what he said Psychemon: You know him? Kululu: Looks like I have you're attention. But unfortunately... I don't have any clue where he is. If he's not in this version of the world. I can only think he has to be in the other one. Simple logic. Psychemon: Alright. You wanna find them. You got it. Let's go. They went to the Second District Psychemon: Kululu, why don't they ever attack you? Kululu: "They" being Dream Eaters? They won't go after you unless you're a dreamer. Which is strange, because I've got plenty of dreams in my sleep. Psychemon: But they just attacked me... So... You think I'm a dreamer? Kululu: Every creatures like us is a dreamer. I had a friend once who was he doesn't dream of anything, but it turned out that his were the most powerful dreams of all. You just reminds me of him, Psychemon Why don't we give your dreams shape? In this world, they take form as Dream Eaters, which can become great allies. Then Giroro appeared Giroro: I have you now, Kululu! Once I take you down, me and my team's are going back home! Kululu: Giroro. How many times do we have to go over this? You have been tricked, by that person in a black coat. Psychemon: What? Black coats? But that's... Kululu: I'm told you, you've made a friend of our enemy. Giroro: Just stop it, Alright? Your knowledge ain't gonna work! Let's go, Dream Eater! He summon his Dream Eater Giroro: What the? Aw, man! Minutes Later Field: Aw! I give up! I really don't like this. Kululu: Ku Ku Ku Ku. Playing the tough Keronians like you? I'd be worn out, too. Giroro: I just... Want to be back home and be with Natsumi. Psychemon: I know how you feel. Then Psychemon looking sleepy Psychemon: What the? Why am I.... So sleepy? Flashback has started Yen Sid: Long ago, in the age of fairy tales, the World was filled with light- a gift, many believed. From an unseen power known as "Kingdom Hearts." You see, Kingdom Hearts was protected by its counterpart, the "X-blade." The "Digi-blade" and the "Blade of Power." So that none could even pay hands on its mysteries. But in time, the world was overrun by legions who wanted the light all for themselves, and the first shadows were cast upon the land. These warriors crafted "Keyblades" "Sword" and "Digimon's Power" in the image of the original X-blade, Digi-blade and Blade of Power, and water a great war over Kingdom Hearts. We call this the "Keyblade, Warriors and Digimon's War." But though the war extinguished all light from the world, the darkness could not reach the brightness inside every child's heart. With that light, the World's was remade as we know it today, with countless smaller worlds shining like stars in the sky. As for the Real X-Blade, Digi-blade and Blade of Power it did not survive the battle. The two elements that created it one of Darkness and one of light, shattered into Twenty Pieces for the X-Blade seven light; thirteen of Darkness. For the Digi-blade thirteen light; twenty seven of Darkness. As for the Blade of Power eighteen light; thirty two darkness. And as for the source of all light- the one true Kingdom Hearts- it was swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen again. As long as it remains there, even the brightest world will have its dark corners. After all, light begets darkness, and darkness is drawn to light. For this reason, some decided to use the Sword, Keyblade, Digimon Mystic, Warrior and Guardian- a weapon and power designed to conquer the light- to defend the light instead. These were the first Heroes of the Keyblade, Warriors and Digimon's.